Changes
by Erick Uesugi
Summary: Eiri Yuki is suffering writer's block, so he and his lover Shuichi go for a ride. What will happen after Eiri crashes the car? And why does Shuichi want to leave? (Rated M for later chapters)
1. The Crash

_Shuichi's Hero is on hiatus. Cuz I lost my muse. Wah. Have this instead._

* * *

It was an ordinary day. Shuichi was still his hyperactive self, his band was improving and I was making progress on my novel. At least, until writer's block. 'Damn,' I thought as I pulled out a cigarette and a lighter. 'I need to get outside.'

I grabbed my coat and watched Shuichi do the dishes. He was singing away and I let out a small smile. I was almost at the door when I felt his arms around my waist. "Yuki, where you going?" he asked curiously. I took his arms off me and sighed. "You're annoying. I need fresh air." I replied as I put a foot out the door. "Yuuukiiiii!" he whined. I sighed again.

"Listen, brat. I need to go for a quick drive-" "Can I come?" I sighed once more. "Fine. As long as you shut up." "Yay Yu-YUKI! DON'T BE SO MEAN!" "Besides; you were doing something." I said as I walked out of the apartment. He followed after me. "Because the dishes had to be done and I did the laundry." "I never asked you to." "But they had to be done! Oh, and your car's washed."

I blinked and turned to him. "You washed my car?" "Yeah!" I stared at him then shrugged. "As long as you only washed it." "Don't worry!" Shuichi cried cheerily. I sighed. 'How'd I start loving him...?'

I turned to him when we got to the car and he stopped walking. "Yuki?" I grabbed him and pulled him close. "Yu...ki...?" I pressed my lips to his and he melted. His arms came up and wrapped around my neck as he kissed back and I broke the kiss. "...brat." He smiled and kissed me again as he hopped into the car. I got in the driver's side and started the car.

The drive was quiet. Which made me uneasy. "Alright, damn it!" I sighed. He jumped, startled. I looked over as he rubbed his eyes and realized he had been sleeping. 'Damn it.' "Mm...Yuki, where we going...?" "Just a drive..." Shuichi frowned at that and rested back into the seat. "Wake me up when we get there..."

I sighed as he drifted off to sleep and let out a smile. I won't deny it, Shuichi looks adorable sleeping. His mouth slightly ajar as sweet and soft sounds came from him. His smile was happy and calm. He looked relaxed. Angelic, even. I smiled more. He was my muse. Helped me write. I looked up and slammed on the brakes. Instead of stopping, my car swerved and we slammed right into the oncoming traffic.

I couldn't move. I could hear voices around me but I was unable to move. My voice was hoarse and weak as I attempted to call out. I could hear metal being ripped apart and realized I was trapped inside my car. I couldn't open my eyes. I couldn't move. "Is someone there!?" "H-he-here..." I choked out. The pain hit like a ton of bricks and I screamed.

"Yuki...?" came a weak voice. My voice got caught in my throat. Shuichi and I were both trapped! I started forcing my body to respond; I had to get us out. As I almost got feeling back; a blinding light hit my face and I groaned. "Shu-Shuichi's...still stuck..." I gasped to whoever pulled me out. I heard people scuffle away and laid there in immense pain. I left my eyes open until I could see. There was Tohma and Tatsuha leaning over me with worry in their eyes. "Shu-Shu-" "Shhh bro...Hiro and Fujisaki are on it..." Tatsuha said softly. That's when I noticed the horrible ringing in my ears.

"Bro, what happened?" "Tatsuha, it's better to let him rest." Tohma said softly. I groaned and closed my eyes. "The paramedics are on their way. Just rest, Eiri-kun." "N-no...Shu-Shuichi..." I choked; trying to get up. The pain returned and I shrieked in the pain. "Eiri!" Tatsuha cried. I let out a choked sob; tears pouring down. I stared at my brother and he looked terrified. He got up and got away from me and Tohma stroked my cheek.

"WHY IS HE SO HEA-" "YUUUUKIIIII!" Shuichi screamed. I gasped and my eyes fluttered as Shuichi came into my view. He didn't look very hurt and for that, I was grateful. His arms wrapped around my neck and he sobbed. "Yuki...oh god, Yuki..." "I love you..." I said softly. Shuichi froze. "Yuki...?" I closed my eyes. "I do...I really do..." I muttered as I fainted.


	2. Changes

_Here's chapter two! :D_

* * *

It hurt to breathe. My chest and arms stung and I couldn't feel my legs. I forced myself to open my eyes and they were immediately drawn to a pair of violet ones staring down at me. "Shu-Shuichi..." I whispered hoarsely. He was looking down at me mournfully and he took my hand in his. "Yuki...how are you feeling...?" "Idiot...everything hurts..." Shuichi kept that mournful expression and I stared at him silently. "What's wrong...?" "You...ran someone over..."

I blinked twice before shrugging, which trigged a pained cry. My whole back hurt when I moved and Shuichi looked torn. "W-wh-who...?" "Yo-you hit Ayaka..."

Numbness tore through my body like a wave. 'Ayaka...?' I thought in a confusion. 'Wasn't she in Kyoto-oh wait...she was with Hiroshi...' I closed my eyes and Shuichi scoffed softly. "I knew it..." "Huh?" I said tiredly; eyes opening. "You just don't care, do you..."

I stared at Shuichi. He was glaring at me; violet eyes brimmed with blue. "You don't care that you _killed _her!" I frowned. Shuichi let go of my hand and kept glaring; obviously fighting back tears. "Be-because of you Hiro's been drunk! Th-the band broke up! Everything's falling apart because of you an-and you just don't care! Why!? Yuki, why!" he screamed; running out of the room. "Shuichi!" I called as loud as I could but he was gone.

I laid there in silence. It took me only a few seconds before I realized why Shuichi was upset. Ayaka and Hiroshi were engaged, weren't they? My head started swimming. I felt broken and then I realized that I broke his band apart. I left him depressed! I hurt him and his friends! And I had this feeling that Shuichi was going to leave me. Because of what I've done...

I didn't see Shuichi again for days. And those days I had spent in intense pain; the doctor's trying to get me to stand before realizing all nerves were shot. I would never be aable to walk again. I took the news better than they thought; I had merely nodded as I rested in my bed. I never wanted to leave the hospital; I was broken and battered and depressed. A month had passed and still no Shuichi; Tohma picking me up to take me home.

"Eiri, are you alright?" "Just take me home..." I grumbled; lighting a cigarette. I relaxed at the flavor and closed my eyes. Tohma didn't say a word. "...why hasn't Shuichi come to see me?" I asked after ten minutes. Tohma sighed. "You broke his heart, Eiri. He's not going to forgive you. He's now sick of that cold temper of yours...and he wants to see changes."

I stared outside. "...what kind of changes?" "Your attitude improving, is one. I believe he'd also enjoy more time with you. Wants you to start treating him better." "I treat everyone the same..." Tohma sighed. "I know, Eiri. But you treat him better. He doesn't think it's enough." "Then he doesn't think I'm good enough..."

_"Yuuukiii~!" Shuichi called. "Yuki, I loooove youuuu!" "Shut up, brat!" I growled as I kissed him. Shuichi went soft and smiled in the kiss. "Yuki..." he said with a smile. I couldn't prevent my smile._

"So he's done with me...good." "You don't mean that, Eiri. We all saw it in your belongings when Tatsuha and I pulled you out of the wreckage. How were you going to ask?" Tohma pulled into my driveway and I ignored him. "Thanks for the ride." "Eiri-" "Goodbye."

Tatsuha came out of the apartment and helped me out of Tohma's car. I was stuck in a wheelchair now. I looked at the apartment; half-expecting Shuichi to burst out, screaming my name. But it never came. I sighed and Tatsuha rolled the wheelchair inside.

"So bro; how long do you want me to stay!" "Get out." I said coldly. Tatsuha went quiet and sighed. "You know everyone knows about what Shuichi did.." "I SAID GET OUT." The tears in my voice were getting harder to hide. Tatsuha sighed and left. "Fine. Whatever."

As soon as the door closed I broke. I screamed. I cried. I threw everything to the ground that was within reach and I drank. I drank and drank until I was numb. But I never was. I rolled around the apartment and found Shuichi's coffee mug sitting on the counter. I stared at it and in a drunken rage; broke the cupboards. I didn't care anymore. I never wanted to care again! I stared at the mess. My heart broke again as I remembered the morning before the crash; Shuichi happily telling me that he did the dishes, the laundry and washed my car. I cried; holding my head.

"Damn it, brat! Why did I have to love you!? Come back here, you fucking idiot!" I screamed. The pain in my back started to remind me they were there so I grabbed. The medication the doctor gave me. And stared. "No...that's a bad idea...I'm already drunk..."

The door unlocked.


End file.
